The present invention generally relates to weather alert systems, and more particularly to a system and method for signaling a weather alert condition to a residential environment.
Various systems exist for alerting people of severe or threatening weather conditions. One such system utilizes geographically-disperse outdoor sirens. When threatening weather conditions exist (or if the conditions are right for threatening weather), a signal is sent to these outdoor sirens in an appropriate geographic region, to sound these sirens. Systems of this type provide an effective alert to people who are in the general vicinity of one of the sirens. However, it has been observed that there are just not enough of these sirens to provide effective coverage. Indeed, depending upon the weather conditions at the time, the sound of these sirens may not travel very far at all. In addition, if nearby residents have closed the doors and windows of their houses, then the sound of the sirens (even if nearby) may not be heard inside. This shortcoming could be at least partially addressed by providing more of these sirens. However, such a measure would be expensive.
Other severe weather-alert prior art systems provide weather alerts by broadcasting signals over television and radio station channels. In these systems, regular radio and television programming may be interrupted in order to relay a weather condition alert. These types of systems, however, are effective only for those having their radios and/or televisions on at the time the weather alert is broadcast. Typically, in the late-night hours (when people are sleeping and their radios and televisions are turned off), these types of systems are not very effective at all.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire to provide an improved solution for alerting severe weather conditions to people in homes, businesses, and other residential environments.
Certain objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the advantages and novel features, the present invention is generally directed to a system and method for providing warning of severe or threatening weather that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, this warning is provided through the buzzer or alarm unit of a conventional (but modified) smoke detector. Indeed, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a modified smoke detector is provided having an integrated RF receiver for receiving message packets containing information that may be conveyed through its speaker, buzzer, or other sound-emanating device.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a system is provided for signaling weather conditions to remote locations, including residential houses. The system may include a mechanism for detecting a weather condition, a wireless transmitter in communication with the mechanism for detecting a weather condition, wherein the wireless transmitter configured to receive a signal from the means for detecting a weather condition and transmit a corresponding signal via electromagnetic waves. The system may also include a receiver remotely located from the wireless transmitter, the receiver configured to receive the electromagnetic signal transmitted from the smoke detector. Finally, the system may include a sound emanating device, and a sound control mechanism for controlling the sound emanating device, wherein the sound control mechanism is responsive to the electromagnetic signal received by the receiver.
In accordance with another aspect or embodiment of the invention, a method is provided for signaling a weather condition to a remote location, including a residential home. The method includes the steps of: (1) determining that a weather condition (e.g., severe weather condition) exists, (2) transmitting a radio frequency (RF) signal containing information about the weather condition, (3) receiving the RF signal with a RF receiver disposed in a smoke detector (or other device), and (4) sounding a buzzer (or other sound emanating device) in response to receiving the RF signal.
In accordance with yet another aspect or embodiment of the invention, a novel smoke detector is provided comprising: a radio frequency (RF) receiver configured to receive an RF signal that is encoded to include information about a weather condition, a sound emanating device, and a sound control mechanism for controlling the output of the sound emanating device in response to the received RF signal.